


The Devil you know

by Unbreakable_Vow



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (lil spoiler: but still dies), Chloe Decker Finds Out, Gen, like ten minutes after she and lucifer first met, mistrusting chloe, pilot AU, the man who shot delilah did not have any car accidents after
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbreakable_Vow/pseuds/Unbreakable_Vow
Summary: Chloe scopre che Lucifer è il Diavolo subito dopo averlo incontrato per la prima volta. Nel risolvere l’indagine sulla morte di Delilah, scopre molto di più.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer mi ha presa più di quanto pensassi, e questo è il risultato.  
> [NB: i titoli dei paragrafi sono tratti dalla canzone “Devil devil” di Milck]

**1\. Devil, devil**

Chloe Decker si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul divano del salotto, come se non avesse controllo sui suoi movimenti e le gambe avessero deciso, di loro accordo, di non sorreggerla più. Anche i suoi occhi sembravano avere una mente tutta loro, perché era da mezz’ora, da quando cioè era scappata da Alameda Street, che non riusciva a smettere di piangere.

Era un miracolo che fosse riuscita a guidare fino a casa e ad aprire la porta, visto quanto forte tremavano le sue mani: persino in quel momento che era al sicuro a casa sua e sentiva i profumi che ormai le erano familiari – la torta al cioccolato che sua madre doveva aver cucinato per Trixie, il profumo di lavanda che adorava, il tessuto delle tende sopra le innumerevoli finestre alle pareti – non riusciva a calmare il tremore, il pianto ed il suo cuore impazzito.

Chloe non aveva mai, in nessuno dei suoi trentacinque anni di vita, creduto in niente di sovrannaturale; la sua filosofia di vita era sempre stata quella di credere solo a ciò che si può vedere con i propri occhi. Ed era questo il vero problema, no? Perché se non avesse visto con i suoi stessi occhi quella scena, ma le fosse stata raccontata da qualcun altro, anche terrorizzato e scosso com’era in quel momento lei, Chloe sapeva che non gli avrebbe mai creduto. Perché come poteva lei credere che il Diavolo non solo esistesse, ma che fosse lì, a Los Angeles, mascherato da uomo? Come avrebbe mai potuto credere che Satana in persona fosse il proprietario di un night club, uno famoso come il Lux, e che avesse avuto persino l’ardire di essersi messo come nome Lucifer Morningstar, come a ridere di tutti loro sciocchi umani e della loro stupidità?

Non ci avrebbe creduto, Chloe, se non avesse visto con i propri occhi il suddetto Lucifer minacciare l’assassino di Delilah McCord di riservargli un trattamento speciale all’Inferno, prima che lo specchio posto davanti a loro mostrasse a Chloe quello che Lucifer, che era con le spalle rivolte verso di lei, stava mostrando a quell’uomo: un viso mostruoso, completamente bruciato dalle fiamme, e due occhi così rossi che neanche i suoi peggiori incubi avrebbero mai potuto immaginare.

Con Lucifer Chloe non ci aveva parlato che appena dieci minuti prima, interrogandolo sul perché la sparatoria su di lui non avesse avuto alcun effetto – quante risate si sarà fatto alle sue spalle, quel mostro, mentre le diceva “Perché sono il diavolo” sapendo benissimo che lei non gli avrebbe mai creduto – quando le era arrivata la notizia che i suoi colleghi erano riusciti a trovare l’uomo che aveva sparato, dandole l’indirizzo di casa. Si era scusata ed era scappata via, ma Lucifer doveva evidentemente aver sentito tutto, perché lei, una volta arrivata, aveva avvertito delle voci e si era nascosta per vedere cosa stesse accadendo, e lo aveva trovato lì, di spalle, intento a parlare a quell’uomo.

Quello che aveva visto, poi, era stato così terrificante da non lasciarle altra scelta che scappare via, lontano, via dall’incarnazione del male sulla terra.

Era ancora lì, sconvolta, terrorizzata come mai lo era stata nella vita, quando il suo cellulare prese a squillare nella tasca interna del suo cappotto. Rispose senza neanche pensarci, l’istinto di il-rumore-sveglierà-Trixie che partiva in lei senza che nessun pensiero logico potesse formarsi. Dall’altro capo del telefono c’era Dan, la voce seccata e disturbata dalle sirene di sottofondo: “Chloe, dove sei? Non venire ad Alameda, non serve, siamo appena arrivati noi ed il nostro assassino è morto. Non sappiamo ancora come sia avvenuto. Tu non sai niente, vero?”

La notizia che quell’uomo fosse finito all’altro mondo – ora, in quel momento surreale in cui tutto nella vita di Chloe si era completamente capovolto, l’ _altro mondo_ assumeva una concretezza disarmante – non la stupì per nulla: il Diavolo doveva averlo ucciso.

Il Diavolo, Dio – e il fatto che quindi anche _Dio_ dovesse esistere le bloccò il respiro per un attimo, perché non ci aveva ancora riflettuto, ma decise di mettere quel pensiero da parte prima che le venisse un attacco di panico proprio al telefono col suo ex – si stava parlando del _Diavolo._ Lucifer, l’angelo caduto, signore dell’oscurità e capo dell’Inferno. Come poteva anche solo spiegare al suo ex che sì, sapeva tutto, e che c’era una figura letteralmente infernale dietro tutto questo? Come poteva dirgli che dovevano arrestare Satana in persona?

Non poteva, ecco come, così si limitò a raccogliere tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo e dirgli: “No, non so nulla.”

“Immaginavo,” disse Dan con un sospiro. “Be’, non serve che tu venga qui comunque. Fino a che non avremo i risultati della scientifica non abbiamo altre piste da seguire. Tu resta a casa, domattina riprendiamo le indagini. Vado soltanto ad intervistare quel Lucifer Mornin-”

“NO!” gridò Chloe d’improvviso, l’immagine di Dan squartato da quel mostro di carne bruciata troppo spaventosa da contemplare. Non amava più il suo ex, e di certo la questione di Palmetto Street aveva messo a dura prova qualunque simpatia lei provasse nei suoi confronti, ma ciò non significava che lo volesse vedere morto, e poi era comunque il padre di sua figlia. “Sono già andata io,” aggiunse, diminuendo la voce e cercando una scusa qualunque per non farlo insospettire, “e non sa nulla. Non serve che vada tu.”

Capì che Dan non era convinto, così continuò, non riuscendo a reprimere il brivido di paura: “se sarà necessario ci tornerò io domani al club.” _O nella bocca dell’Inferno,_ pensò, reimmaginando nella sua testa il Lux, non più un semplice night club ma un posto pieno di dolore e atrocità.

“Va bene, non andrò,” disse Dan cauto, come se stesse cercando di capire cosa c’era che non andava. “Ma Chloe, va a casa. Mi sembri stanca. Va tutto bene?”

“Sì… è stata una lunga giornata, mi riposerò. Domani ne riparliamo, ok?”

“Ok. Buonanotte Chloe.”

“Notte,” rispose lei, chiudendo la chiamata e buttando il cellulare accanto a sé sul divano, come a volersi disfare non solo dell’oggetto, ma di tutto quello che la serata aveva portato con sé.

Non era possibile, ovviamente, e non appena chiuse la chiamata con Dan, l’immagine del viso deforme e atroce di Lucifer tornò nella sua mente provocandole un altro brivido di paura, così forte che aveva d’istinto raggomitolato tutto il suo corpo intorno a se stessa e adesso teneva le gambe strette al suo petto e la testa nascosta fra esse. Si sentiva fragile e in pericolo, e sentiva freddo pur essendo in casa e in piena estate.

Il Diavolo non doveva averla vista, o non l’avrebbe mai lasciata scappare, di questo era più che certa. Una creatura simile non ci avrebbe messo molto a fermarla e farle del male: con tutto ciò che non aveva visto nulla della sua forza, Chloe era certa che ne avesse molta di più di un uomo qualunque.

E che dire dei proiettili, poi? Ora Chloe capiva bene perché non aveva subito neanche un graffio: evidentemente nessun mortale poteva fargli del male, in alcun modo, ed era questo il motivo per cui era riuscito a cavarsela. Non si poteva dire lo stesso della sua amica Delilah  – ma lo era, un’amica? Impossibile, non si può essere un’amica del Diavolo. Doveva essere una sua vittima, una cantante famosa alla mercé di quella bestia, e forse allora la morte era stata per lei come una dolce grazia, pur di liberarsi dal Demonio…

Il rumore di un corpo che si rigirava fra le lenzuola improvvisamente risvegliò Chloe da tutti quei pensieri e ne provocò un altro, ben più allarmante dei precedenti: sua figlia era in pericolo. Se il Diavolo avesse scoperto che Chloe aveva visto la sua vera forma, se anche solo avesse sospettato che lei conosceva la sua vera identità dietro alla maschera di misterioso proprietario di locali, si sarebbe vendicato di lei e di tutte le persone a lei care, prima di tutto sua figlia. E non poteva permettersi di mettere a rischio Trixie, mai, in nessun caso.

Così cercò di calmarsi facendo dei grossi respiri, e quando sentì che le mani non le tremavano più e che gli occhi avevano smesso di piangere – _Ho parlato al telefono con Dan, piangendo? Non me ne sono neanche accorta –_ si preparò un tè e rimase lì, sul divano, tutta la notte sveglia a sorvegliare la situazione – non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la paura che Lucifer sarebbe potuto venire a bussare alla sua porta da un momento all’altro, e che lei sarebbe stata incapace di difendere la sua bambina – e a formulare un piano che avesse senso, cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico.

Arrivato il mattino, Chloe Decker aveva pensato ad una soluzione che le sembrava l’unica possibile.

La sua priorità era non far capire a Lucifer Morningstar cosa sapeva di lui, il che voleva dire indagare sull’omicidio di Delilah McCord come avrebbe fatto con qualunque altro caso. E se ciò l’avesse portata a dover andare a parlare di nuovo con Satana lo avrebbe fatto, e con tutta la calma possibile, pur di non farlo insospettire. Avrebbe chiuso il caso con una spiegazione logica e avrebbe dimenticato per sempre questa storia, anche se una parte di lei si ribellava incredibilmente all’idea – era diventata una poliziotta per onorare suo padre, e come lui in lei era forte il senso di giustizia e di difesa dei deboli, e l’idea di lasciare povere persone innocenti in mano a quella bestia le faceva quasi venire da vomitare. Ma con Trixie a cui badare non poteva fare l’eroina ed affrontare una creatura simile da semplice umana qual era. Chissà quel mostro, con millenni di torture alle spalle, cosa avrebbe potuto combinare alla sua bambina…

Con questo proposito in mente, si appuntò anche, come misura precauzionale, di fare una visita in biblioteca e trovare più libri possibile sulla mitologia cristiana. Perché se era pur vero che non intendeva far capire nulla a Lucifer, voleva almeno sapere come difendersi e difendere Trixie nel caso qualcosa fosse andato storto durante l’indagine. Anche se dubitava ci fosse davvero qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare nel caso il Demonio avesse deciso di fare di lei e Trixie le sue vittime, conservava una minima speranza di trovare qualcosa che potesse limitare i suoi poteri contro di loro – un po’ come l’aglio per i vampiri. Si sentiva una stupida a pensare a cose simili, ma prima di quella sera le sarebbe parsa altrettanto ridicola l’idea che il Diavolo esistesse veramente. Ora, invece…

Andò al lavoro che si sentiva enormemente stanca, dopo aver fatto velocemente una doccia e aver portato Trixie a scuola, ma allo stesso tempo decisa sul suo piano d’azione. Qualunque scoperta avesse fatto la sera prima, non avrebbe lasciato che Lucifer Morningstar rovinasse la sua vita.

**2\. Bones of metal**

“E’ morto di infarto,” erano state le prime parole che Dan le aveva rivolto quando era arrivata in centrale, lanciandole un’occhiata veloce prima di tornare ad osservare i documenti sopra la sua scrivania. Dopo un attimo, aveva alzato di nuovo lo sguardo e l’aveva osservata a lungo. “Che ti è successo? Stai uno schifo.”

Chloe aveva avvertito una punta di fastidio a quelle parole, ma subito dopo aveva dovuto concedere che fossero vere, e aveva alzato le spalle. “Mi sento uno schifo. Ho avuto una notte piena di incubi,” aveva detto, e non era stata neanche una descrizione troppo lontana dalla verità, perché ogni volta che la stanchezza cercava di avere la meglio su di lei gli occhi assassini di Lucifer le tornavano in mente e la facevano ritornare all’erta, spaventata, ansiosa che quel mostro si sarebbe presentato a casa sua per farle del male.

Dan l’aveva osservata ancora un po’, visibilmente preoccupato per lei – Chloe aveva cercato di non pensarci, perché con Dan un gesto così era molto meno frequente del suo prolungato e orribile disinteresse – ma poi era tornato a parlare di lavoro non appena lei si era seduta accanto a lui per guardare le carte. “Come ti dicevo, è morto di infarto.”

E così era cominciata la descrizione dell’accaduto fino a quel momento: Eddie Deacon, questo il nome della vittima, aveva avuto la sera precedente un arresto cardiaco, e Chloe non faceva fatica a crederlo, avere quel viso puntato su di sé non avrebbe potuto avere altro effetto; era, inoltre, un piccolo trafficante di droga da cui Delilah si riforniva abitualmente. “Potrebbe essere un caso di soldi dovuti,” aveva detto a quel punto Dan, “ma l’ultima chiamata sul numero di Deacon è verso il rapper 2Vile. Pare che fosse il fidanzato di Dalilah, e la cosa mi è parsa sospetta.”

“Mmm,” mormorò a quel punto Chloe, cercando di fare il punto della situazione. “Pensi che il fidanzato abbia a che fare con l’omicidio?”

“Non lo so,” disse Dan passandosi una mano fra i capelli. “Forse è davvero soltanto un conto in sospeso, ma la morte di Deacon è strana, qualcosa non mi torna. Non aveva malattie cardiache, era in buona salute… sul cadavere abbiamo persino trovato un ottimo orologio d’oro, anche se casa sua cadeva a pezzi. C’è una tempistica perfetta qui, non credi? Una cosa incredibile.”

Quanto incredibile fosse quel caso, Dan non ne aveva davvero idea.. _._ _Incredibile, e non nel senso buono del termine._ “Quindi,” continuò Chloe, scacciando immediatamente l’immagine di quella notte che le era tornata in mente, “vuoi che vada a parlare col fidanzato per fare un po’ di chiarezza?”

“Posso andarci io,” disse Dan, ma Chloe scosse la testa decisa. Voleva chiudere quel caso prima possibile, e poi l’idea di stare ferma in ufficio con gli incubi di Satana nella testa era insopportabile.

“Me la caverò.”

“Vuoi che ti accompagni, allora?”

“No, vado da sola,” aggiunse, riflettendo che Dan, nella prolungata vicinanza, si sarebbe insospettito per il suo comportamento strano e avrebbe cominciato a fare domande scomode, domande a cui lei non aveva intenzione di rispondere.

Sembrava che Dan volesse controbattere, e Chloe provò una fitta di dolore quando capì il perché: _ancora non si fida,_ pensò. _Se la tenente non avesse assegnato a me il caso probabilmente non mi avrebbe mai fatta partecipare._ Ma non disse nulla, e alla fine neanche Dan lo fece, e con un cenno di assenso le diede tutte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno: l’indirizzo, informazioni basilari sul ragazzo, e l’avvertimento che probabilmente non sarebbe stato solo. “Troverai gente con così tante armi da poter rifare la fucileria del commissariato,” scherzò per alleggerire l’atmosfera, ma Chloe non si sforzò neanche di sorridere. Prima chiudeva il caso, meglio era per tutti: la sua coscienza, la sua sanità mentale, la povera Delilah, e la memoria del re dell’Inferno.

Guidò fino a casa di 2Vile con quel pensiero fisso, ed arrivò in quella villa enorme così decisa a seguire il suo operato che, quando il maggiordomo aprì la porta e lei riuscì senza problemi a disarmarlo e costringerlo a guidarla verso dove il rapper si trovava, provò addirittura un cauto ottimismo per la celere risoluzione di quell’indagine.

Ma veloce com’era arrivato, quel sentimento svanì; Lucifer era lì, e Chloe sentì il panico crescere dentro di sé solo a sentire la sua voce dall’atrio, chiara e forte nel silenzio generale della stanza. Pensieri come _Cosa ci fa qui?_ e _Sto per morire_ e ancora _Non posso farmi prendere dal panico_ vorticavano nella sua mente senza sosta, mentre cercava di non perdere la presa sul maggiordomo che stava spingendo con la pistola puntata alla nuca verso l’enorme salotto della villa.

Immaginava che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto rivederlo in quest’indagine, ma non si aspettava che ciò avvenisse così presto. I suoi propositi della notte prima sembravano adesso una stupida fantasia di fronte la consapevolezza che doveva parlarci, guardarlo negli occhi e cercare di non rabbrividire ricordando i suoi veri occhi orrendi… come aveva anche solo potuto pensare di potercela fare? Di mentire di fronte il _Diavolo?_ Di non averne paura, sapendo di cosa fosse capace?

 _Smettila ora, pensa a Trixie,_ ricordò a se stessa in quel momento, cercando dentro di sé la forza per affrontare la situazione. _Non hai scelta,_ _devi farcela per lei._ Con questi pensieri, armata di coraggio e piena di adrenalina, entrò nella stanza e gridò: “LAPD! GETTATE LE ARMI!” sforzandosi in tutti i modi, _in tutti i modi_ , di non pensare a quale fosse il vero volto di Lucifer Morningstar.

***

La situazione le era letteralmente sfuggita di mano, in modi che Chloe non riusciva a spiegarsi. _E’ andato letteralmente tutto al Diavolo,_ pensò, ridendo di sé stessa a quella stupida battuta, non senza una punta di isteria.

Le cose, ripensò facendo il punto della situazione, erano andate più o meno in questo modo: a casa di 2Vile aveva trovato Lucifer che, apparentemente, aveva trovato la loro stessa pista, aveva scoperto che Eddie era stato pagato da qualcuno per l’assassinio di Delilah, ed era riuscito ad ottenere informazioni importanti che però, perfido come la sua leggenda lo dipingeva, era disposto a divulgare solo se avesse potuto continuare con lei le indagini.

Durante il suo discorso, Chloe aveva cercato in tutti i modi di non ricordarsi _come_ Lucifer avesse ottenuto quelle informazioni, e nonostante la paura fottuta e la voglia di scappare più lontano possibile da quell’essere, lo aveva ascoltato, con una calma attinta dalle sue doti recitative di gioventù – e non era stato orribile, poi, scoprire che il Diavolo aveva visto le sue scene di nudo? Puro disgusto le aveva attraversato le vene all’idea – ed era riuscita, in un modo che non riusciva a spiegarsi, a resistere al suo giochetto ipnotico senza alcuna fatica, stupendosi persino che fosse così banale. “Tutto qui?” aveva chiesto perplessa, per un momento davvero poco spaventata dalla situazione. “Questo è il tuo grande potere?”

Persino in quel momento, che era in macchina con lui diretti dalla psicologa di Delilah, Chloe non era del tutto convinta che Lucifer non l’avesse in qualche modo raggirata, perché come poteva lei, normale essere umano, resistere ai poteri di Satana? Le leggende su come il Demonio incantasse e ingannasse tutti coloro che si trovavano nel suo cammino erano infinite, ad iniziare dalla storia della prima umana, Eva; quindi com’era possibile che lei ci fosse riuscita senza problemi?

Era stato questo, più di qualunque altra cosa, a convincerla a portarlo con sé quando tutta la sua parte istintiva le aveva urlato di scappare via da quel mostro. Una stupida, forse falsa, piccola speranza che lei fosse in qualche modo immune ai suoi poteri, che avesse anche solo una possibilità di farcela contro di lui se mai la situazione lo avesse richiesto. Che per quanto più forte e sicuramente immortale lui fosse, lei avesse anche solo questo minimo vantaggio su di lui.

Era ovviamente, a pensarci ora, un vantaggio così minuscolo che in uno scontro non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza, e diede la colpa al forte shock che ancora provava per tutta quella vicenda per aver avuto la stupida idea di acconsentire alla sua richiesta. Fra una battuta e l’altra – _ma non fa altro che flirtare? –_ stava pensando a non farsi prendere dal panico, e al miglior modo di ottenere le informazioni che aveva e disfarsi di lui senza fargli capire nulla, quando il telefono squillò e lei rispose senza pensarci.

Le si gelò letteralmente il sangue nelle vene quando sentì cosa la preside di Trixie avesse da dirle.

“E’ sicura che Dan non possa venire?” disse come ultimo tentativo disperato, ma sapeva che era tutto inutile: per Dan il lavoro veniva prima di ogni cosa, la sua stessa famiglia compresa, e non sarebbe mai andato a scuola di Trixie per parlare con la preside se si trovava impegnato in un’indagine.

Ma lei non poteva andarci: aveva il _Diavolo_ nel sedile posteriore, per Dio! E avrebbe dovuto riaccompagnare Trixie a casa, quel mostro avrebbe scoperto dove abitavano–

“Miss Decker” disse a quel punto la preside Thompson al telefono, la voce decisamente più gentile. “Temo che lei debba venire subito. La cosa è molto urgente.”

 _Non posso lasciare Trixie, e di certo non posso dire a Dan che non ci vado perché sto tenendo d’occhio Satana,_ pensò, fumante di rabbia, prima di mormorare un assenso alla preside e chiudere la chiamata di fretta. Maledisse per l’ennesima volta quel bastardo del suo ex e la situazione in cui era finita, pensò a quando finalmente quel divorzio sarebbe avvenuto e Lucifer sarebbe andato via dalle loro vite, e con una calma che non possedeva disse al Demonio: “Dobbiamo fare una deviazione, devo andare a prendere mia figlia.”

“Come? Ma non può Detective, c’è un’indagine in corso!”

“C’è stata un’emergenza, mister Morningstar,” continuò gelida lei, “e non durerà più di qualche minuto. Devo solo portarla a casa.” _Non è come se l’idea mi piaccia._

“Non può tornare a casa da sola?”

“Ha sette anni!”

Il Diavolo sembrò acquietarsi a quelle parole, e Chloe ebbe l’orribile sensazione che potesse star pensando a come farla pagare a Trixie per quel contrattempo, prima di prendere un bel respiro e decidere che così non poteva continuare. Si era ritrovata, per uno stupido momento in cui aveva avuto un delirio di onnipotenza, a dover continuare l’indagine col Demonio alle sue spalle – _Ah, l’ironia_ – e stare sempre così tesa non avrebbe fatto bene ai suoi nervi e al suo autocontrollo. Doveva, per quanto impossibile fosse il concetto, cercare di rilassarsi di più, di abbassare di poco la guardia, perché anni di appostamenti e di indagini a lungo periodo le avevano insegnato che un’allerta costante così alta portava soltanto a riflessi più lenti e debolezze che il killer avrebbe potuto usare a proprio vantaggio. E killer migliori di Lucifer di certo non se ne potevano trovare.

Così imboccò la Riverside Drive cercando di pensare a Lucifer come ad un uomo semplicemente eccentrico, con un viso normale – non bruciato, non con occhi da mostro – e fare arrogante. Un idiota come tanti, il tipo di uomo con cui lei aveva a che fare tutti i giorni: uno che si vantava di aver visto le sue tette da ragazza e faceva fin troppe allusioni sessuali. Il solito, insomma. _Se non è un mondo fatto per gli uomini, quello dove persino il Diavolo lo è,_ pensò amara fra sé, mentre parcheggiava di fronte la scuola di Trixie .

 “Eccoci. Aspetta qui,” gli comandò brusca, e si rassenerò quando lui disse: “Con piacere, detesto i bambini” mettendosi comodo sul sedile. _Bene, se sai cos’è meglio per te, restaci_ , pensò Chloe. _Passerei l’eternità all’Inferno prima di farti toccare mia figlia._

_***_

Trixie aveva tirato un calcio nelle… _parti intime_ di una bambina almeno due volte più grossa di lei perché l’aveva chiamata _sporca negra_ e aveva messo su snapchat una foto rubata di lei con Chloe e Dan, dove scriveva che Trixie doveva essere stata adottata perché la sua pelle era troppo scura e quella dei suoi genitori invece bianca.

Chloe non avrebbe potuto essere più fiera di lei.

Aveva già capito che Trixie fosse nel giusto quando era entrata nell’ufficio della preside: invece di triste e mogia, come si era aspettata dal tono funereo della preside al telefono, Chloe aveva trovato sua figlia col viso serio e deciso, negli occhi una fierezza che Chloe sapeva benissimo aver ereditato da lei. Quando poi la preside aveva chiesto a Trixie di uscire, lei aveva rivolto a sua figlia un gran sorriso – sorriso che, adesso che aveva sentito la storia, acquisiva ancora di più valore.

Quello che da adulta responsabile doveva fare, però, era dimostrarsi contrita per la situazione: così ascoltò con finta serietà le parole della preside e le assicurò che avrebbe punito Trixie – facendosi però prima assicurare che l’orribile bulla ricevesse una sanzione disciplinare adeguata – mentre stava pensando, in realtà, che avrebbe comprato come premio alla sua scimmietta la torta al cioccolato più grande che fosse riuscita a trovare, una volta chiusa la faccenda di Lucifer.

Lucifer, che era in macchina, e che presto avrebbe conosciuto Trixie. _Non ti allarmare,_ si ricordò, mentre firmava il foglio dell’uscita anticipata, _non ci pensare, e tutto andrà bene. Non devi fargli sospettare nulla._

Proprio in quel momento, una bambina urlò.

Chloe ebbe appena il tempo di rifletterci un attimo prima che il suo istinto decidesse per lei: era fuori dalla porta il secondo successivo, e si guardava intorno frenetica alla ricerca della bambina che aveva urlato.

Si paralizzò, di colpo, perché Lucifer, invece di essere in macchina ad aspettare, era ad appena due passi da lei, insieme alla bulla di sua figlia che stava piangendo disperata e a sua figlia, Trixie, che rideva di un sorriso che le arrivava da un orecchio all’altro.

Il panico le bloccò il respiro – _il Diavolo è vicino a mia figlia perché è con Trixie Trixie è in pericolo –_ così tanto che tutto quello che le uscì fu un flebile: “Cos’hai fatto?” mentre si inginocchiava davanti a Trixie per vedere se fosse ferita, frapponendosi fra lei e Lucifer, mentre sua figlia continuava a guardare il Demonio con un sorriso così accecante che avrebbe fatto invidia al Sole.

“E’ tutto risolto, Detective,” disse la voce di Lucifer alle sue spalle. “Sembra che qualcuno qui si senta un po’ in colpa.”

Trixie ebbe addirittura l’audacia di ridere _,_ e fu solo in quel momento, dopo essersi assicurata che la sua bambina fosse sana e salva, che Chloe collegò i pezzi: Trixie doveva aver raccontato tutta la storia a Lucifer, mentre aspettava fuori dall’ufficio, e lui doveva aver fatto qualcosa a quella bulla – mostrato il suo volto, i suoi occhi, o peggio? – per spaventarla e vendicarsi per Trixie.

Lui… lui l’aveva difesa, aveva difeso Trixie. La realizzazione le fece quasi girare la testa.

“Cos’è successo?” chiese la preside uscendo dalla stanza, ma Chloe ignorò la domanda – Lucifer stava già rispondendo, in ogni caso – e si concentrò su Trixie. “Stai bene?” chiese, accarezzandole i capelli, più per tranquillizzare se stessa che la bambina – che, a dirla tutta, era ben lontana dall’aver bisogno di conforto: sembrava, anzi, essere molto felice della situazione.

“Un sacco!” esclamò Trixie, prima di lanciarle uno sguardo calcolatore. “Sono in punizione?”

“Per aver fatto la cosa giusta?” sussurrò Chloe a Trixie, prima di fare un piccolo sorriso. “Certo che no. Ma non diciamolo alla preside, d’accordo? Devi fare finta di essere molto dispiaciuta.”

Trixie fece un piccolo “Mmmfh” di fastidio prima di guardare alle spalle di Chloe, dove Lucifer stava ancora parlando con la preside. Chloe si voltò: la bulla di sua figlia era sparita, e la preside sembrava completamente affascinata da Lucifer che stava raccontando qualcosa a proposito di… caramelle…? Qualunque cosa fosse, la preside non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Chloe non se ne stupì affatto: aveva visto brevemente la sera prima, al Lux, come Lucifer riuscisse ad ammaliare le persone senza alcuno sforzo – e poi, per quanto Chloe cercasse di non ricordarlo a se stessa, quello era il Diavolo: ammaliare doveva essere facile come respirare per lui. _…se quell’essere ha addirittura bisogno di respirare_.

Perché lei fosse immune a tutto questo continuava a rimanere un mistero.

Si rigirò verso sua figlia e chiese quello di cui sapeva già la risposta: “Lucifer ha spaventato quella bambina?”

“Lo ha fatto per me!” disse difensiva Trixie, confermando la sua analisi. “Gli ho detto che era stata cattiva.”

Chloe annuì, per la prima volta speranzosa da quando aveva ricevuto quella chiamata dalla preside. In verità, non sapeva perché Lucifer avesse deciso di difendere Trixie, ma di certo questo voleva dire che, almeno per il momento, non aveva cattive intenzione nei suoi confronti, e che forse la cosa avrebbe potuto risolversi più facilmente di quanto avesse pensato all’inizio, se sua figlia non correva alcun pericolo. Cercando però di non commettere lo stesso errore di poco prima alla villa di 2Vile – _non devo pensare di essere al sicuro da lui,_ ricordò a se stessa, _stiamo sempre parlando del Demonio –_ si alzò per chiedere alla preside se fosse possibile per loro andarsene: c’era ancora un omicidio da risolvere, e la dottoressa Martin li stava aspettando.

La conversazione fra lei e Lucifer, quando cominciò a prestarvi attenzione, si era spostata su argomenti... _indiscreti._ “Mmehm,” tossì per richiamare l’attenzione, notando lo sguardo sorpreso della preside – come se quasi avesse dimenticato dove si trovasse, e Chloe sperava fosse così, perché stavano parlando di porno letteralmente circondati da bambini di scuola elementare – e quello divertito di Lucifer. “Be’, miss Thompson,” disse lui a quel punto, “sembra che questo sia il momento di salutarci, il dovere mi chiama. Passi pure al Lux quando preferisce, se vuole continuare questa _interessante_ conversazione.”

La preside sembrava trovare l’idea meravigliosa, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, e a Chloe quasi venne da vomitare all’idea che qualcuno potesse trovare allettante l’idea di andare a letto con il Diavolo, e per un attimo il panico quasi tornò ad impossessarsi di lei. La presa della mano di Trixie la riportò subito alla realtà, e si disse che sarebbe andata a parlare con la preside prima possibile per  consigliarle di stare lontana da quell’uomo – non poteva ovviamente spiegarle il perché, né che non fosse esattamente un uomo, ma era sicura che qualcosa avrebbe potuto inventarsi.

Con rinnovata fermezza, si limitò a farle un cenno e a uscire dalla scuola, con Trixie alla sua destra che saltellava felice e Lucifer alla sua sinistra.

Lì, nel parco dell’edificio, con un tempismo da fare invidia a quello del caso che stava seguendo, si stava avvicinando Dan.

 

 

 

 

**3\. That won’t be me**

“Dunque, detective,” disse Lucifer sedendosi sul divanetto accanto al suo, una tazza di caffè fumante in mano, mentre aspettavano fuori dalla porta della psicologa di essere ricevuti. “Tua figlia è stata uno sbaglio, o voluta?”

Chloe, per fortuna, aveva appena finito di bere, perché era sicura che avrebbe sputato fuori qualunque cosa fosse stata presente nella sua bocca in quel momento, tanto era spiazzata dalla domanda. “Voluta,” disse con enfasi, guardando Lucifer con sguardo truce. Stava per caso implicando qualcosa su Trixie, su come non la amasse abbastanza? Voleva ripetere quella scenetta che c’era stata con Dan, quel “io non litigherei di fronte la bambina, è disdicevole” che le aveva gelato il sangue nelle vene perché aveva toccato un punto fin troppo dolente per lei? Che razza di madre era, se persino il Diavolo poteva darle lezioni su come crescere sua figlia?

Ma Lucifer, invece di seguire il corso dei suoi pensieri, se ne uscì con tutt’altro. “Non ho mai capito il desiderio di voi essere umani di riprodurvi.”

“Per fortuna.”

“Voglio dire, bambini? Orribili, fastidiose creature.” _E allora perché l’hai aiutata?_ voleva chiedere, ma prima che potesse parlare Lucifer proseguì. “Oh, la tua va bene. Be’, niente di cui andare fieri, ma neanche nulla di cui vergognarsi, suppongo. E’ una cosa positiva, no?”

 _Non ha la minima idea di come funzionino i rapporti umani,_ pensò stupita Chloe. _Non è sgarbato, è ignorante._ _E’ come se stessi parlando con un bambino._ Il che aveva senso, a pensarci, essendo quell’essere non umano, ma Chloe si stava sforzando in tutti i modi di non pensare a lui come al re dell’Inferno, per cui rispose come avrebbe risposto ad un uomo qualunque, di fronte ad un’affermazione così maleducata: “hai la minima idea di quanto tu sia stronzo?”

“No?” chiese lui perplesso, e Chloe, che pure era ancora guardinga su Lucifer, doveva ammettere che sembrava sincero, e questo, contro ogni logica, le fece quasi venire la voglia di ridere. _Ecco che arriva Lucifer, signore del male, spiazzato dalle buone maniere._

Un attimo dopo, pensò a quanto impossibile avrebbe reputato quella scena solo la sera prima, di fronte al ricordo vivido della faccia di Lucifer e la paura che le attanagliava le viscere. Aveva pensato, fino ad appena mezz’ora prima, che Lucifer l’avrebbe attaccata senza rimorso, che non appena avesse rivisto quella presuntuosa detective che si era preso gioco di lui – “Ah, già, immortale,” aveva detto con sarcasmo appena dodici ore prima, quando ancora non sapeva quanta verità ci fosse dietro le sue parole, “e si scrive con una o due m? Lo dimentico sempre” – le avrebbe fatto pagare la sua sfacciataggine e si sarebbe vendicato in maniera a dir poco crudele. Ma Lucifer era stato fino a quel momento al peggio noioso con le sue allusioni, al meglio utile per la pista sulla dottoressa e per l’aiuto che aveva dato a Trixie – e questo, in particolare, aveva fatto capire a Chloe che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Dire che fosse perplessa sarebbe stato davvero un eufemismo. La figura di Satana che le era sempre stata descritta – e, in realtà, anche la scena con Eddie Deacon – male si incastrava con questa seconda figura, uno strano uomo in giacca e scarpe eleganti, con forte accento inglese e battuta sempre pronta; aveva temuto che la prima figura comparisse a farle del male, ma tutto ciò che fino a quel momento era stato presente era stata la seconda. Chloe doveva ammettere che, non avesse visto quella scena la sera precedente, non avrebbe mai pensato che quell’uomo potesse essere il Diavolo.

Possibile che stesse fingendo? Era una possibilità, poteva anche darsi che Lucifer stesse cercando di farle abbassare la guardia. Ma Chloe decise di escludere quell’idea: il suo sesto senso le diceva che Lucifer non stava fingendo neanche un poco, e poi non trovava il motivo di tutto questo sotterfugio quando lui era infinitamente più potente di lei e di certo capace di qualunque cosa.

Anche se il Lucifer che suonava il pianoforte e diceva “Giurerei di averla vista nuda. Abbiamo fatto sesso?” non sembrava capace di qualunque cosa, e anche se lei era apparentemente immune ai suoi giochetti da incantatore.

Sì, Chloe si poteva definire confusa.

“A proposito di stronzi,” disse Lucifer interrompendo i suoi pensieri, “qual è il problema del tuo ex?”

 _Che non si fida di me,_ pensò amareggiata Chloe, _come tutto il distretto, dopo Palmetto. Che pensa che io sia pazza. Che non c’è mai quando Trixie ha bisogno di lui. Che… che mi ha lasciata sola, ad affrontare il giudizio di tutti, quando Malcolm è entrato in coma._

“Non ne ho idea,” rispose, perché non aveva mai rivelato a nessuno quanto il tradimento di Dan l’avesse ferita, e non avrebbe iniziato di certo dal Diavolo. Capiva però perché Lucifer glielo avesse chiesto: era stato evidente, nel loro incontro a scuola, che Dan volesse farle un interrogatorio della sua visita a casa del rapper, e che fosse stupito della presenza di Lucifer Morningstar con lei – doveva ricordare che, la sera prima, Chloe gli aveva detto di aver chiuso quel ramo dell’indagine che lo riguardava.

La sera prima, quando Dan era andato alla ricerca di Deacon nonostante fosse stato assegnato a lei il compito, e Chloe, sconvolta com’era, non si era neanche accorta quanto Dan avesse dimostrato di non fidarsi di lei in quel momento. Averlo realizzato dopo – lì, davanti a Trixie e Lucifer, dove non poteva urlargli addosso quanto bastardo fosse e quanto lei fosse felice che la loro storia era finita – le aveva portato soltanto infinita frustrazione.

Finire quel caso, ora, significava anche dimostrare a Dan e al distretto che lei era un ottimo detective, e che nessuno doveva permettersi di dubitare delle sue capacità.

“Strano,” disse Lucifer dopo averla osservata per un po’, e Chloe capì che Lucifer aveva cercato, con quella domanda, di cavarle qualche informazione in più dalla bocca, probabilmente applicando un po’ dei suoi poteri sovrannaturali per convincerla a confessare. Cosa che lei non aveva fatto.

Tutto questo stava cominciando a divertirla.

“Ti ha mandato mio padre?” chiese a quel punto Lucifer, lo sguardo, fino a quel momento rilassato e curioso, che assumeva un’espressione ostile, come se si trovasse di fronte a un nemico. Ma Chloe non ebbe il tempo di processare quel cambiamento repentino e il significato di quelle parole che la porta si aprì, e la psicologa Linda Martin li fece entrare nel suo studio.

***

La psicologa – _una delle migliori di Los Angeles,_ le aveva detto Joe al telefono quando le aveva passato le informazioni, _e costosa pure –_ e Lucifer stavano spudoratamente flirtando, o forse era meglio dire che si stavano scopando con gli occhi. Davanti a lei. Mentre parlavano del possibile assassino di Delilah.

Chloe non sapeva se ridere o piangere.

 “Ma tu non mi guardi in quel modo!”

“Quale modo?” disse, sentendosi ad un passo dall’esaurimento, perché _Sono insieme al Diavolo a risolvere un omicidio mentre lui seduce tutte le donne di Los Angeles_ era troppo per il suo cervello privo di sonno da reggere.

“Con desiderio carnale,” disse Lucifer, avendo pure l’audacia di sembrare scocciato, oltre che perplesso. _Non sai quanto lo sono io._

“E’ perché non c’è,” disse lei secca, cercando di trattenere le risate isteriche che le stavano crescendo nel petto. “A dirla tutta, mi fai ribrezzo. Proprio a livello chimico.”

“Sei immune al mio charme. Interessante,” rispose lui fissandola, ma in quel momento la dottoressa Martin intervenne con una frase che Chloe non sentì, decisa ad immergersi nel suoi pensieri e lasciare quei due a fare allusioni sessuali fino a che non si fosse calmata un po’.

Perché con lei non era successo? Avrebbe tanto voluto darsi come risposta quella che, avendo visto il suo viso orribile, non c’era modo che potesse essere attratta da lui anche quando indossava la sua maschera. Ma questa non era la verità, no? Perché quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta e ci aveva parlato ancora non sapeva che fosse il Diavolo, e tutto ciò che aveva provato nei suoi confronti era stata una oggettiva valutazione del suo fascino – non era cieca, e quel fisico, viso, occhi e voce erano una buona combinazione su di lui – seguita da un crescente fastidio per le sue battutine a sfondo sessuale. Nessun improvviso desiderio di strappargli i vestiti di dosso che sembrava pervadere tutte le donne che incontravano, nessun pendere dalle sue labbra o godere della sua attenzione.

Cosa c’era di sbagliato in lei? Era un pensiero troppo grande da contemplare, esattamente come l’esistenza di Dio – in un terribile, accecante momento pensò se le due cose non fossero collegate, se Dio non l’avesse in qualche modo creata in maniera speciale per resistere a Lucifer – e sentiva di star perdendo il controllo su se stessa, a furia di pensarci. _Basta così,_ si disse, _devo calmarmi. Le cose mi stanno sfuggendo di mano. Non c’è motivo di porsi queste domande: finito questo caso, non vedrò mai più Lucifer._

Si disse che quello stato emotivo fosse il più calmo che sarebbe riuscita a raggiungere date le circostanze, e interruppe qualunque conversazione porno stesse avvenendo fra Lucifer e la psicologa. “Dottoressa Martin,” disse, “so che è contro la sua etica professionale, ma c’è un assassino ancora libero e quella ragazza è morta. Quel nome ci aiuterebbe tantissimo nelle indagini.”

“E va bene!” disse la dottoressa, con tono di voce fin troppo alto – dallo sguardo divertito sulla faccia di Lucifer, Chloe indovinò che si stesse complimentando per un lavoro ben riuscito – “ve lo dirò: è Grey Cooper.”

“L’attore?” chiesero insieme lei e Lucifer, che poi aggiunse: “quello sposato con, come si chiama, Amanda Bello? Ma è orribile!”. All’occhiata perplessa di Chloe, chiarì: “Lui è così… banale, detective. Un bellimbusto. Da Delilah mi aspettavo gusti migliori in fatto di uomini, non posso-”

“Grazie mille, dottoressa,” lo interruppe Chloe, lieta di non aver scoperto un altro lato inaspettato di Satana, oltre la stupidità mostrata fino a quel momento. “Ci terremo in contatto, se avremo bisogno ancora di lei. Ci scusi il disturbo.”

“Ah, detective,” disse in quel momento Lucifer, prendendole il braccio per fermarla dall’alzarsi dalla poltrona – il fatto che lei non fosse terrorizzata da quel gesto era la prova definitiva di quanto la sua visione di Lucifer fosse cambiata dopo l’episodio con Trixie. “Temo che non sia possibile per noi andarcene. Devo rispettare l’accordo preso con la dottoressa.”

 _Accordo?_ pensò stupita Chloe, guardando Lucifer e la psicologa cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo. _Che accordo?_

“Ti dispiacerebbe…” continuò, quando apparve evidente che Chloe non sapeva cosa fare “…aspettare fuori?”

Lucifer lanciò un’occhiata divertita alla dottoressa, che si mise a ridere come una ragazzina eccitata, e Chloe capì cosa si era persa in quel minuti in cui aveva avuto il suo dramma interiore.

_Dio, no._

“Adesso? Nel mezzo dell’indagine?” sussurrò spazientita a Lucifer, che la stava guardando con un misto di curiosità e fastidio. “Vuoi davvero fare sesso con lei?” _Senza che lei sappia chi tu sia?_ aggiunse mentalmente, _E pensi che accetterebbe se lo sapesse? Che chiunque accetterebbe? Quanto a fondo vanno le tue bugie?_

 _Ma_ , rifletté Chloe mentre Lucifer, vedendo la sua reazione, organizzava un altro appuntamento con la dottoressa, _mi sto sbagliando, in effetti. Non ci sono bugie: tu dici chi sei, anche oggi lo hai detto più volte. E’ che la gente non ti crede. Dal tuo punto di vista, pensi di non star facendo nulla di male._

La cosa che più la preoccupava, mentre si dirigevano verso la macchina, era che anche Chloe stava cominciando a pensarlo.

***

Aveva perso Lucifer.

Come fosse successo, Chloe non poteva dirlo. Un attimo prima stava cercando parcheggio vicino il set dove Grey Cooper stava girando una scena del suo ultimo film, e il momento dopo Lucifer aveva esclamato “Tutto questo è noioso” prima di aprire lo sportello e uscire dalla macchina letteralmente _in mezzo alla strada._

Il tempo di inchiodare e mettere le quattro frecce, e Lucifer era sparito.

 _Fra i suoi poteri c’è anche il teletrasporto?_ pensò Chloe spazientita, mentre accostava la macchina vicino al marciapiede in un posto che non era decisamente un parcheggio. _Dio, non posso credere di averlo pensato ed essere seria,_ rifletté mentre superava la folla che stazionava sulle transenne, _cosa è diventata la mia vita?_

Lì, in mezzo alla scena, c’era Lucifer, con il regista e lo stuntman che gli stavano letteralmente gridando addosso. Ovviamente era calmo e tranquillo, come se neanche si rendesse conto del casino che aveva combinato e si sentisse in pieno diritto di piombare sul set nel mezzo di un’azione. “E’ con me,” disse quando si avvicinò a lui mostrando il suo badge. “LAPD. Dobbiamo porre alcune domande a Grey Cooper.”

“Cos’è successo?” disse una voce alle loro spalle, e sia lei che Lucifer si girarono per trovare Grey Cooper che li fissava, il volto truccato per sembrare uscito da un incidente stradale, con appena un accenno di sangue sullo zigomo e il naso, per risaltare gli occhi azzurri e renderlo più duro e affascinante.

Chloe doveva ammettere che concordava con l’analisi fatta da Lucifer: banale.

“Mister Cooper,” disse lei avvicinandosi all’uomo, Lucifer che le tallonava dietro. “Sono la detective Decker, e lui è… Lucifer. Abbiamo alcune domande da porle riguardo alla morte di Delilah McCord.”

“Ah, Delilah,” disse Cooper, rivolgendo uno sguardo strano a Lucifer prima di continuare. “Ho sentito la notizia stamattina, terribile. Abbiamo fatto un film insieme, l’anno scorso. Eravamo molto amici.”

“Amici… non altro?” insinuò Lucifer, e Chloe notò la faccia di Cooper farsi più rigida.

“Solo amici,” disse, “cosa vorreste insinuare?”

“Mister Cooper, quando è stata l’ultima volta che ha sentito Delilah?”

“Detective, permetti,” la interruppe Lucifer, “posso? Poi puoi continuare con le tue domande noiose.”

Chloe non ebbe neanche il tempo di offendersi che Lucifer si era voltato verso Grey Cooper, e Chloe notò la differenza nel suo sguardo, che stava cominciando a riconoscere essere il momento in cui decideva di usare i suoi poteri. “Mi dica, mister Cooper, cos’è che più desidera in questo mondo?”

 _No, è diverso da prima,_ pensò Chloe, mentre vedeva lo sguardo di Cooper farsi più sfocato, come se stesse ricordando, _perché non lo sta seducendo, lo sta manipolando. Usa un potere diverso a seconda di chi ha di fronte… oppure è il suo potere ad adattarsi alla persona._

“Io…” disse Cooper, sembrando imbarazzato. “Vorrei diventare il presidente degli Stati Uniti.”

“Ah!” disse Lucifer, rivolgendole un sorriso. “Povero diavolo! E dovrei essere io!”

Chloe lasciò perdere il suo commento e si concentrò su come usare quell’informazione a suo vantaggio. “Presidente, mh? Una bella ambizione. Sarebbe un peccato se ci fosse una macchia sulla sua fedina penale, non crede?”

“E questo cosa significa?” chiese a quel punto Cooper, sospettoso.

“Mister Cooper, aveva una relazione con Delilah?”

Prima che l’attore potesse rispondere, però, una macchina nera parcheggiò dietro di loro, e Amanda Bello aprì lo sportello e si diresse di corsa verso il marito.

** 4.  Promise of gold **

“Amanda e Grey non conoscevano l’assassino,” mormorò a Lucifer, accanto a lei vicino il bancone, intento a riempire quella che sicuramente sarebbe stata una generosa quantità di whisky in due bicchieri. “Eppure dev’esserci un collegamento,” continuò prendendo in mano il suo, “non può essere una coincidenza che i due avessero lo stesso orologio.”

Aveva notato quel particolare solo una volta che Amanda era arrivata sul set, e Grey Cooper aveva alzato il braccio per accarezzarle i capelli. Le era subito tornato in mente ciò che le aveva descritto Dan quella mattina, e aveva indagato un po’ sulla natura di quell’oggetto, prima che tutto andasse a scatafascio e Grey Cooper e il suo bodyguard si ritrovassero a prendersi a pugni – _adesso Cooper avrà un po’ di sangue vero addosso,_ aveva pensato quando i poliziotti li avevano divisi e portati, insieme alla moglie, in centrale. _Chissà se gli starà così bene come quello finto._

Poco dopo, Chloe aveva chiamato Dan per chiederle di confermare la sua intuizione sull’orologio, una volta che i sospetti fossero arrivati al distretto: lei, purtroppo, si era ritrovata a dover discutere con la polizia – Lucifer aveva trovato la cosa enormemente divertente – per la sosta quantomeno originale della macchina, e sapeva, per esperienza, che convincerli a ridargliela avrebbe richiesto troppo tempo perché lei potesse interrogare personalmente i sospettati.

Alla fine, non senza un piccolo aiuto da parte di Lucifer, si era deciso che la macchina sarebbe rimasta per un giorno ferma alla polizia – “E’ la burocrazia, miss,” le aveva detto dispiaciuto il poliziotto, “anche se siamo colleghi” – e Lucifer si era offerto di continuare l’indagine con una delle sue macchine, che però  si trovavano una ancora parcheggiata a casa di 2Vile e le altre al Lux.

Così lì erano andati, si erano messi al bancone e avevano aspettato notizie dalla centrale, mentre cercavano di riorganizzare le idee – Lucifer si era rivelato estremamente utile, poi, raccontandole del suo incontro di quella mattina col manager di Delilah – per quel caso che si era rivelato più complicato del previsto.

Prima di Lucifer, Chloe non lavorava così bene con un partner da… forse mai prima di allora. Si chiese cosa questo dicesse di lei.

“Forse Delilah ha regalato lo stesso orologio ad entrambi, Deacon e Cooper? Voglio dire, magari era un regalo che faceva a tutti i suoi…”

“Stai forse implicando, detective, che Delilah sia andata a letto con quel povero mentecatto?”

“Be’,” disse lei, “fra Jimmy Barnes, 2Vile e Grey Cooper…”

“Touché,” ammise Lucifer prendendo in mano il suo bicchiere. “Potresti aver ragione.” Poi aggiunse, quasi sovrappensiero: “prima di morire, mi aveva chiesto se mi avesse venduto l’anima in cambio della sua fama. Ovviamente no, non colleziono anime, quello è Papà. Di certo però, se lo avesse fatto, gli avrei scelto degli uomini migliori.”

Chloe non riuscì a trattenersi, e scoppiò a ridere. Rise per l’assurdità della situazione, che era vera contro ogni logica, e rise per il susseguirsi di emozioni contrastanti che aveva provato per tutta la giornata. “Dio, ma che ci faccio qui?” si domandò, e non sapeva se lo stesse chiedendo alla Chloe che la sera prima era stata terrorizzata da quella stessa possibilità, alla Chloe adolescente che diceva a sua madre “Io non credo in tutte quelle stronzate della Chiesa!” o, più semplicemente, a nessuno in particolare.

“Divinità sbagliata, ma sì, è questa la domanda eterna,” rispose Lucifer con un sorriso, cosa che fece ridere Chloe ancora di più.

“No, seriamente,” disse scuotendo la testa, “cosa ci faccio qui, al Lux, con te?”

“Non so detective, dimmelo tu,” disse Lucifer divertito. “Per quanto tu dica di provare ribrezzo nei miei confronti, non puoi negare che ci sia una connessione speciale fra di noi.”

Lo disse con una tale enfasi da essere ovvio il suo intento comico, e infatti Chloe rise: dentro di sé, però, ammise a se stessa che quelle parole si avvicinavano decisamente alla verità. Il suo essere immune ai suoi poteri, il loro lavorare bene insieme, il fatto che fosse passata dall’essere completamente terrorizzata ad un misto di divertita/esasperata con Lucifer in neanche una giornata… c’era _qualcosa_ lì, qualcosa che Chloe non riusciva a spiegarsi.

Qualcosa che quasi le faceva ricordare la scena a Alameda Strett con meno paura. _Quasi mi dispiace di non vederlo più, dopo che tutto questo finirà,_ si ritrovò a pensare.

“Dimmi, cos’è che vuoi?” le chiese a quel punto Lucifer, finendo di bere il suo drink.

“Vuoi dire cosa ‘desidero più di ogni altra cosa’ ?” lo imitò Chloe, finendo anche lei di bere, e Lucifer sbuffò.

“No, niente trucchi. Tanto non funziono con te, stramba,” disse divertito, e Chloe scosse la testa e si versò un altro drink, pensando _se persino per il Diavolo sono strana, non c’è proprio speranza per me._

“La mia risposta è banale, ti avverto,” disse. “Voglio aiutare le persone.”

Lucifer alzò le sopracciglia con l’evidente intento di prenderla in giro, così lei rise e si affrettò a continuare. “Non scherzo. Mio padre è stato un ottimo poliziotto, davvero, e mia mamma… voleva che iniziassi la carriera di attrice. Così ho fatto, mi sono tolta la maglietta – questo come potrai immaginare non ha davvero aiutato le persone –”

“Oh, non sono d’accordo,” disse Lucifer, “io adoro quel film.”

Chloe sbuffò, ignorando il commento. “E ho lasciato. Ho deciso di seguire le orme di mio padre. Ho affrontato tutte le battute e l’essere guardata dall’altro in basso e… e poi sono diventata una detective, e ho trovato una nuova cosa per cui essere giudicata.”

Lucifer l’osservò per un lungo momento, poi disse: “è per questo che il tuo ex non si fida di te?”

 _Oh,_ pensò Chloe, _è più intuitivo di quanto sembri. E ora cosa faccio, gli dico di Palmetto Street? Sarebbe la prima persona a cui ne parlo._

Stava lottando con se stessa sulla decisione, ma si salvò dallo scegliere grazie alla sexy barista – che non aveva smesso di guardarla male da quando era entrata con Lucifer – che si era allontanata e tornò in quel momento, rivolgendosi a Lucifer e osservando la TV. “E’ un peccato che la tua piccola cantante non sia qui a prendersi gli incassi,” disse mentre lucidava i bicchieri dietro al bancone, “visto quant’è salito il suo album in classifica.”

Chloe notò appena che Lucifer era sobbalzato a quelle parole, o cosa le stesse rispondendo, perché era troppo intenta a collegare i pezzi che quell’informazione, involontariamente, aveva reso più facili da incastrare. Il quadro che ne uscì, alla fine, era di una chiarezza disarmante.

“Detective?” chiese Lucifer vedendola in trance, ma Chloe era già in piedi che stava raccogliendo le sue cose.

“Delilah non ha dato l’orologio a Deacon,” disse a Lucifer che, vedendola in piedi, stava già rimettendo la sua giacca, “è stato Barnes. E’ lui il mandante.”

Lo avrebbe reputato uno scherzo delle luci, se non avesse saputo la verità: ma la sapeva, e per un momento nell’espressione arrabbiata di Lucifer, al posto dei suoi occhi scuri, era comparso un rosso accecante. Cercò di non mostrare la sua paura tranne che per un piccolo spasmo del suo braccio, e fu improvvisamente portata fuori da quella bolla di serenità che si era creata fra di loro nelle ultime ore: in quel momento era stato il Diavolo, e Chloe Decker aveva avuto paura, e aveva ricordato il perché della sua cautela.

Si affrettò a raggiungere Lucifer, che non aveva notato nulla e si stava già dirigendo al garage, lanciando un’ultima occhiata dietro le sue spalle per accertare che non si fosse dimenticata nulla.

Ad osservarla, con un lungo sguardo calcolatore, c’era la barista.

***

Jimmy Barnes aveva pure il coraggio di ridere, quel figlio di puttana.

“Whitney Huston è stata nella Top Ten delle vendite dopo la sua morte, per non parlare di Michael Jackson,”  stava dicendo Chloe, appena capace di trattenersi per la rabbia. “Non sono sicura che otterrai lo stesso successo con Delilah, ma sono comunque tantissimi soldi quelli che stanno entrando nelle tue tasche, no? Dopotutto ti servono…”

Lucifer era vicino a lei, le mani ferme nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni, e da così vicino Chloe vedeva benissimo che stava tremando, appena capace di trattenersi. Barnes, dall’altro lato della sala registrazione, stava smettendo di sorridere.

“…visto che hai dovuto pagare Deacon con il tuo orologio.”

La faccia di Barnes crollò, Lucifer avanzò lentamente verso di lui, ed in quel momento tutto andò alla deriva.

Barnes prese per il collo della camicia il ragazzo che stava registrando il suo pezzo, urlando cose come “io ho creato Delilah” e “Quella troia mi ha umiliato” che, Chloe intuiva dalla linea dritta della schiena di Lucifer, stavano per fargli perdere il controllo. Sentimento che Chloe condivideva in pieno.

“Non sei Dio, Jimmy,” disse Lucifer con un sussurro, “non l’hai creata, ma l’hai distrutta. E io ti distruggerò.”

“Stai indietro,” urlò Jimmy, rivolgendo la pistola verso di lui e sparando, cosa che ovviamente non lo fermò affatto; Chloe approfittò di quel momento per indicare al ragazzo di scappare ed avvicinarsi lentamente dietro Lucifer. Le ultime parole che Lucifer aveva pronunciato, così silenziose da essere quasi un sibilo, le avevano gelato il sangue nelle vene; tuttavia non poteva fermarsi, doveva fermare Lucifer prima che fosse troppo tardi: avrebbe fatto vivere a Barnes un incubo peggiore di qualunque umano sulla Terra, e per quanto Chloe pensasse che quel bastardo se lo meritava, non poteva permettere che accadesse.

Fu per questi pensieri che si distrasse e non notò che Jimmy, dopo aver sparato a Lucifer senza successo, aveva puntato la pistola verso di lei.

 

 

 

 

**5\. Rebel, rebel**

Luce. C’era troppa luce.

Chloe sbattè gli occhi per cercare di togliere via il fastidio, poi girò lentamente la testa mentre riprendeva conoscenza di sé e di dove si trovasse. In ospedale, apparentemente, ma come ci era finita? Ricordava che Barnes le avesse sparato, di essere caduta per terra, e di Lucifer sopra di lei, del suo “Chloe” e “Non preoccuparti, non morirai. Papà dovrà aspettare” prima che Barnes decidesse di sparargli di nuovo, come se la prima volta avesse solo sbagliato mira e non si fosse reso conto che Lucifer non poteva essere ucciso dai proiettili.

Be’, doveva ammettere che, non sapendo la verità su di lui, il tutto appariva molto più misterioso.

“Guarda chi è di nuovo fra noi,” disse una voce dall’accento inglese alla sua destra, e Chloe, sorridendo, volse lo sguardo verso Lucifer, che stava seduto sulla sedia dell’ospedale accanto al suo letto, senza alcun graffio, con il sorriso più sornione che Chloe avesse mai visto.

“Quanto ho dormito?” chiese, e sorrise quando un pensiero le balenò in mente: _il Diavolo custode ha vegliato su di me_.

“Tre anni,” rispose lui serio, prima di ridacchiare di fronte la sua espressione terrorizzata.

“Sei così stronzo,” sbuffò lei, prima che la domanda che si era vagamente formata nella sua mente appena sveglia assumesse contorni definiti. “Cos’è successo a Jimmy?”  chiese quindi a Lucifer, che subito diventò serio.

“Diciamo che Jimmy ha avuto quello che si è cercato,” disse criptico, e Chloe ragionò che poteva bastarle come risposta, che non era pronta per sapere altro. Che forse non lo sarebbe mai stata.

E poi, d’improvviso, le arrivò il pensiero che quella sarebbe stata la fine. Il caso era risolto, il colpevole della morte di Delilah McCord era stato trovato: si trattava soltanto di scrivere su carta tutta la vicenda, formalizzare le prove, e tutto si sarebbe concluso. E Lucifer sarebbe tornato a non esistere più nella sua vita.

La Chloe di quella lunga giornata avrebbe, nelle sue varie fasi, risposto in maniera diversa a quel punto della storia: la prima, che era scappata da casa di Eddie Deacon e aveva passato la notte sveglia, con gli incubi di essere torturata, non vedeva l’ora che quel momento arrivasse; la seconda, che si trovava nello studio della dottoressa Martin, era troppo occupata dai pensieri di Lucifer e del suo mistero per riflettere sulla fine; la terza, che stava bevendo con Lucifer al Lux e raccontando del suo sogno di aiutare la gente, era quasi malinconica all’idea di rinunciare al miglior partner che avesse mai trovato; la quarta, infine, lei, era un po’ dispiaciuta, ma nel complesso si sentiva incredibilmente sollevata dalla notizia.

Certo, Lucifer l’aveva aiutata a risolvere il caso, le aveva addirittura salvato la vita, e Chloe doveva ammettere che era divertente stargli attorno, anche solo per la manifesta incapacità di capire le più basilari buone maniere; ma nella sua mente erano ben vivide le scene dell’infarto di Deacon, degli occhi rossi di Lucifer al Lux, dei proiettili che lo colpivano senza fargli male e di come l’avesse guardata quando lei non era caduta in uno dei suoi giochetti, o quando le aveva detto “Tu non mi guardi in quel modo” come se Chloe fosse uno strano essere da studiare.

Tutti nella sua vita l’avevano guardata in quel modo, tranne Trixie e suo padre; non aveva bisogno di un’altra persona che la scrutasse cercando di capire quanto fosse anormale. Specialmente _Satana._

“Ti ringrazio per avermi salvata,” disse sinceramente, e Lucifer fece un piccolo spettacolo di non aver sentito; lei, ridendo, decise di assecondarlo e ripeté il ringraziamento, ragionando che a conti fatti se lo meritava davvero.

“Bene, adesso detective,” disse Lucifer alzandosi e prendendo la sua giacca, “la lascio riposare. Domani decideremo come organizzarci.”

“Come?” chiese Chloe perplessa, perché Lucifer non poteva di certo star implicando...

“Be’, ho dato prova di essere di essere un elemento indispensabile quando si tratta di combattere il crimine, no? E tu sei isolata nel tuo dipartimento. Non è forse l’inizio di una stupenda amicizia?”

A Chloe si bloccò il respiro in gola. Voleva… lavorare con lei? Di nuovo?

Lucifer doveva aver notato la sua faccia sconvolta, perché aggrottò le sopracciglia e disse “Detective?” con fare stranito. Ma Chloe non ebbe il tempo di rispondere che dal corridoio la voce di sua figlia gridò “Lucifer!”, e subito dopo Trixie si fiondò nella stanza e gettò le braccia intorno alle gambe di Lucifer.

Lucifer che, Chloe notò nella sua paralisi, era incredibilmente a disagio dentro il semi-abbraccio di Trixie, e che, più gentilmente possibile, l’allontanò da sé e la posizionò accanto a Chloe. Se fosse stata in un altro stato d’animo avrebbe trovato la cosa esilarante, ma in quel momento si sentiva troppo sopraffatta dalla situazione per poterlo fare; fu solo quando ebbe vicino sua figlia – dopo aver pensato di morire, terrorizzata di non vederla mai più e che Trixie crescesse senza di lei – che dimenticò tutto ciò che non fosse loro due, insieme, abbracciate sul letto.

“Rimarrei per la riunione di famiglia, ma francamente mi sta dando i brividi,” disse Lucifer dalla porta. “Ci vediamo presto, detective.”

“Spero di no,” rispose lei con fare scherzoso, più verità nelle sue parole di quanto potesse mostrare di fronte a Trixie presente. _Ti prego, no._

Ma Lucifer si limitò a ridere, a fissarla un secondo, e a dire “Sono contento che tu sia viva” prima di muoversi verso il corridoio e sparire dal suo campo visivo.

 

 

 

 

**6\. Coda: sharpening my knife**

“Scimmietta,” disse a Trixie due ore dopo, quando anche sua madre e Dan erano venuti a trovarla e se n’erano andati, lasciando lei e la bambina a riposare per un po’. “Che ne dici se domani dopo la scuola andiamo in biblioteca?”

“Sì!” rispose sua figlia, apparentemente entusiasta dall’idea. “Posso prendere i fumetti di Batman?”

“D’accordo,” rispose divertita Chloe, “ma solo uno. E poi andiamo a prenderci un pezzo di torta. Che ne dici?”

Trixie annuì a quelle parole, e Chloe, rasserenata, tornò a poggiare la testa sul cuscino e a chiudere gli occhi.

Aveva bisogno di documentarsi sulla vita che aveva vissuto Lucifer Morningstar da quando abitava sulla terra tanto quanto su quella precedente, nel Paradiso o all’Inferno. Per la prima bastava un minimo di indagine, ma la seconda era una faccenda più complicata, perché aveva la sensazione, a giudicare dall’esperienza avuta con lui, che ci fossero tante bugie quante verità distorte sulla sua storia, e Chloe temeva di non riuscire a districarsi fra le due. Più di tutto, temeva che qualunque rimedio avesse trovato per allontanarlo o difendersi non avrebbe funzionato, e non si poteva permettere di sbagliare.

C’era una minima parte di lei, quella che ancora ricordava come Lucifer l’avesse salvata, che le stava dando dell’ingrata e della paranoica per volersi tutelare da una creatura che, in fin dei conti, non aveva mai mostrato alcuna volontà di farle del male. Ma Chloe zittiva quella parte di sé dicendosi _è il Diavolo, Chloe. Una giornata semi-positiva non cancella millenni di racconti dell’orrore. E poi hai visto di cos’è capace: o hai già dimenticato Deacon, Barnes? Chi ti dice che tu non sia la prossima, o Trixie? Come lo fermeresti, se decidesse di attaccarla?_

Sospirò, perché la soluzione che aveva trovato soltanto la notte prima – era passato davvero solo un giorno? Chloe lo sentiva come un’eternità – , cioè di non avere più nulla a che fare con lui dopo l’indagine, era diventata impossibile; e come fallaci si erano rivelati alcuni fatti che dava per scontati sulla natura del Diavolo, così avrebbero potuto esserlo i rimedi per sconfiggerlo, casomai ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

 C’era solo un modo per conoscerne la veridicità: doveva, senza farsi scoprire, cercare di testarli su di lui.


End file.
